All Coming Back To Me
by FilmGeekandProud
Summary: NOT a songfic, just named after one. Booth and Brennan take a trip down memory lane, will it ignite the spark everyone knows is there? BB fluffiness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who read and reviewed my last fic, and encouraged me to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I'm moderately insane, I also don't own Bones.**

**A/N: I grew up mainly in England, I apologize for the use of the word "dashing"**

**Chapter 1**

Brennan just sat there in her office, typing her umpteenth e-mail for the day, blissfully unaware of her partner approaching.

"Bones!"

"Booth, don't do that you scared me"

"Hey, sorry, so… you ready?"

"For what Booth?"

"Ball? Tonight? Angela? Killing Us? If? We're late? Anything ringing any bells here Bones"

"Damm! I totally forgot, just give me 10 minuets"

"Ok I'll bring the car round and meet you out back"

"Great! Thanks Booth"

Booth smiled and waved his hand behind him, walking out of her office, looking rather dashing in his new tux. But feeling rather like a penguin. Man he hated these functions they served no purpose other than to make him feel intellectually inferior to the sea of squints surrounding him.

By the time Booth had moved the car, Brennan was walking at a steady pace out the back door of the Jeffersonian, pulling her coat on as she walked towards Booth's SUV.

Booth instinctively got out to open Brennan's door for her, and she muttered something about alpha male tendencies. Booth simply rolled his eyes and jogged back to the driver's seat and pulled away, with Brennan still rambling.

After a brief silence in the car, Brennan began again.

"I don't know why Angela was so insistent that we go to this thing together, she practically begged!"

"I don't know why we have to go to this thing in the first place; we didn't have to last year" Booth winged

"Well, Cam said, it's a one off benefit, mandatory attendance, although why it isn't at the Jeffersonian is beyond me"

"Well, we're here!" Booth stated, pulling into the car park and up to the valet.

"Hello sir" the young man said in an all too cheerful tone.

Booth and Brennan exited the car and Booth tossed the keys to the valet, before being handed his token, and placing it in his jacket pocket.

They approached the doors and were directed inside; Brennan shed her coat and handed it to the lady in the cloak room. Booth turned round to face her and stood back, stunned.

"Wow! You look…I mean…10 minutes…wow!" Booth fumbled with his words gob smacked by his partner.

"Thanks, Booth"

Booth looked slightly embarrassed as he ushered her towards the ball room, his hand finding its way to its usual resting place on the small of her back. They approached the ball room doors and Booth moved infront of Brennan to open them, allowing Brennan to enter first, what they saw before them was defiantly not what they had expected.

**I know it's short, but I promise I won't keep you hanging; next chapter will be posted ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we go folk's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it, still don't own them.**

**Chapter 2**

Booth and Brennan stepped into the ball room to thunderous applause and a standing ovation. Above them was a banner saying "Congratulations Booth and Brennan". Confused they entered the room and looked at each other for answers, finding none they looked to the room full of people. On the stage before them was Cullen, who began a speech.

"Well, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan come up here then"

As they headed towards the stage, Cullen continued.

"We're all here this evening to celebrate an outstanding achievement, an achievement reached by our very own, Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr Temperance Brennan." Everyone applauded; Booth and Brennan still looked confused.

"Now as we all know, Booth and Dr Brennan along with her associates make one hell of a team, and tonight we are here to celebrate that partnership, and the fact that they have obliterated the FBI's cases solved per year record. Having successfully solved and prosecuted more cases than anyone before, not only in this past year but during their partnership, cases that without this teams input may never have been solved. These two have saved countless lives and locked up serial killers on a more than regular basis. So without further ado, I hand you over to Angela Montenegro of the Jeffersonian to start the evening."

There was a round of applause as Angela approaches the stand. Brennan and Booth were now sitting on chairs placed right at the front of the stage; there was no hiding away tonight.

Angela smiled at the partners to her right before addressing the crowd.

"Hello, my names Angela Montenegro, I work at the Jeffersonian, with Brennan, I'm a certified member of the squint squad."

Brennan and Booth smiled as the audience laughed.

"Brennan and Booth are the most dedicated partners, not only to their work but to each other, whether they're flying to Las Vegas to solve a double homicide or travelling to New Orleans just to make sure their partner is ok," said Angela as she raised an eyebrow in Booths direction.

Memories and feelings were beginning to surface for Brennan and Booth, who were trying desperately to not look embarrassed.

"As Brennan's best friend I have no shame in admitting that I am not Brennan's only best friend. She and Booth share an unbreakable bond which has been pushed to some extremes over the years. Weather simply disagreeing on a case or on each others love life, these two manage to come through relatively unscathed."

Booth looked oven to Brennan who was listing to Angela intently, he smiled sweetly at his partner, in a way he was glad she couldn't see, then he turned his attention back to Angela.

"When Booth was kidnapped by serial killers, Brennan went above and beyond to find her partner. She wouldn't rest until she had found him and she knew he was safe."

The memories came flooding back to them both. Brennan's stomach flipped as she thought of how close she came to losing him. Angela took a breath before continuing.

"I'll tell ya, I've only seen one other person show more concern over a missing…well anything. And that was Booth when he heard that Brennan and Hodgins had been taken by the grave digger."

Booth tensed up at the mere mention of the grave digger, and Brennan's breathing hitched a little. Sensing her fear, Booth slowly moved his hand and placed it on hers grasping it tightly. Brennan was shocked for a split second, and then she welcomed his gesture.

Angela looked more emotional at this point as her own memories of that experience began to surface. She took a pause before carrying on.

"Although it is hard for me to talk about this experience, I feel it is important in explaining Brennan and Booth's ever strengthening partnership. Booth's reaction to the news of his partner's abduction was strong to say the least. He was like a man possessed, the concern and emotion in his eyes told me that he truly cared for Brennan, and in that moment I thought he would gladly take a bullet to the chest if it would bring her back safely."

Brennan looked at Booth, quite shocked at what Angela had observed; Booth leaned over to whisper in Brennan's ear.

"I would you know, I'd take a bullet for you any day" he said in all sincerity.

Brennan was overcome; she had to resist the strong urge to kiss him there and then. She settled for a smile, a smile that told him how grateful she was.

"So" Angela continued. "I think you can all see why these two deserve to be honoured tonight, as the most successful and dedicated partnership the FBI has ever seen." she raised her glass and the crowed followed suite.

Brennan turned to Booth, and found he was staring at her, with a look of pure love and admiration. Which was somewhat lost on Brennan. She simply smiled coyly.

"What Booth?" she whispered, still smiling.

"Nothing, it's just…"

Just as he was trying to find the right words Hodgins stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello, I'm Dr Jack Hodgins; I also work at the Jeffersonian with Dr Brennan."

Booth stopped talking and looked away, relived that he didn't have to explain why he was staring intently at his partner.

"The first time I really witnessed just how close these two are, was almost two years ago. During the Cugini case. Being blown up still didn't stop Booth from rushing to his partner's side."

Again Brennan turned to Booth, now she was the one staring at him with a look of love and admiration. Hearing about their experiences had stirred up emotion she didn't even know she had. And suddenly she was very aware of Booth's proximity as he leaned in to whisper to her

"After we're done here we need to talk"

Brennan gulped quietly, and shot her head towards Hodgins direction.

"When I was buried underground with Dr. Brennan, I began to realize just how much faith she has in Booth, and although she will say she doesn't believe in faith, I know she believes in Booth with all her heart. They have been through so much together, and if anyone deserves this award it's them. So I hand you over to deputy director Cullen to present the award"

The crowd of agents and squints applauded. Brennan noticed that the entire staff of the Jeffersonian must be in the room along with every FBI agent in the DC area.

Cullen stood up with a large glass object in his hand. He approached the microphone

"From a personal standpoint, I would just like to say that without these two I would never have known who was responsible for my daughter's death, so Booth, Dr Brennan, thank you, for everything"

Booth nodded towards Cullen.

"So without further ado, I present this award to the most successful partnership in FBI history"

There was a thunderous applause as Booth stood. He reached his hand out to help Brennan to her feet. A spark of electricity coursed though her body as his hand locked with hers. She expected him to let go, but instead he intertwined his fingers with her own, letting go only to collect the award and shake Cullen's hand. The crowd cheered and applauded making the two feel rather embarrassed.

Brennan and Booth headed off the stage into the crowd and separated to mingle and accept congratulations from their colleges. They hardly took their eyes off each other, continually turning back to smile at one another; this was going to be a long night.

**Have no fear chapter 3 will be here… soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Believe me, I wish I did own Bones.**

**A/N: So this is kind of angstyfluff. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3**

Hour's later people were starting to leave, Brennan turned to look back at Booth, and suddenly the logical part of her brain took over 'What am I doing? Why do I keep looking back? Why I am looking at him like that? Why do I suddenly feel really nervous? Booth's my partner, nothing more, it's not rational to feel like this. I have to get out of here. I can't breathe, my stomach is turning over and my heart… oh god my heart… what an earth is going on. I have to go. Booth said he wanted to talk to me; oh I can't deal with this now, I need help, I'll talk to Angela tomorrow.

Brennan headed towards the door when nobody was watching, retrieved her coat and went outside to get a taxi home.

-------

Booth was saying goodbye to a colleague and friend when he noticed Brennan was no longer behind him, he scanned the room.

"Is something wrong?" his friend asked.

"No, it's just…sorry I'll see you Monday, have a good weekend."

"Yeah you too Booth" his friend said as walking away.

He searched the room again Angela, Zack and Hodgins had already left so he couldn't ask them. 'Why did she leave without saying goodbye?' he thought.

A wave of pain hit him so hard his heart actually ached, a wave of fear quickly followed suite, he replayed his actions that night in his head, and they felt like some distant memory that wasn't even his.

'Oh no', he thought 'what have I done, what did I say. This isn't right I can't feel like this, she's my partner, I can't be, don't say it, don't say it!... in love? With Bones? Oh no no no', he'd known he'd loved her for a while now, but in love with her. He wasn't even thinking rationally that night. He was thinking with his heart not his head.

'I have to put this behind me' his head screamed but his heart won out. 'No, I won't', he was not going to be afraid anymore. He had finally admitted he loved her at least to himself, which was the first step in his opinion. He would hold to his word, he needed to talk to Bones. But he couldn't yet, no, he had to tell someone else first, he had to share the burden. But he couldn't tell any of his colleagues he was having feelings for his partner, and all his other friends had their own problems; it wouldn't be fair to burden them.

'I need talk to someone who won't mind being burdened with this', a light in his brain flicked on. 'Angela! Angela won't mind, she may even be able to help me, she is after all Brennan's best friend' Breathing a slight sigh of relief he decided he needed to go home and think this through. He would deal with it tomorrow.

------

Booth sat in the Diner sipping his coffee, quietly contemplating last night's realization. It was 9:10 on a Saturday morning, but Booth's mind hadn't stop racing all night. The door flew open as Angela wandered in, immediately sitting down opposite Booth.

"Okay Booth, what's the problem that's so huge it can't possibly wait"

Booth looked up from his coffee cup and looked straight at her.

"I'm in love with Bones."

Angela looked surprised at his directness, but not at all surprised by the revelation.

"Finally! It's about time you admitted it."

"Was it that obvious?" Booth asked with a worried tone.

"Yes!"

"To Bones?"

"Well no, you could announce it on the evening news and Brennan would remain clueless."

"Well, in her defence, she doesn't watch TV."

Angela glared at Booth.

"What! I just told you I love her, of course I'm gonna defend her."

Angela laughed, and Booth's laugh turned into a groan as he deliberately hit his head on the table.

"Booth, this is a good thing."

Booth looked up and his face turned serious.

"Angela, Bones is my partner, I can't, we can't…"

"Why? Why can't you Booth, you deserve to be happy and so does Brennan."

"It's complicated, what if she doesn't feel the same way, what if it doesn't work out, I couldn't handle that, I can't imagine my life without her."

Angela's expression looked like she had just opened the door to a room full of newborn puppies, as she suppressed a squeal and Booth continued.

"Angela what am I supposed to do? Risk everything?"

"Is she worth risking everything?"

"Of course she is Angela!"

"I know, I was just making sure you did."

Booth squinted his eyes and shook his head the way he always did when a squint annoyed him, albeit mildly.

"Look tell her how you feel, just tread carefully, you know Brennan."

Booth nodded as Angela stood to leave.

"Thanks Angela."

"No problem Hon."

She walked out the door as her cell phone rang. Fumbling in her purse, she retrieved the object in question.

"Hey Bren, What's up?"

"Angela, I need to talk to you, right now if it's possible."

"Sweetie, is something wrong? you sound panicked."

"Just… I'll explain when you get here okay?"

And with that Brennan hung up the phone, Angela headed towards her car, ready to go deal with yet another drama, she had become quite used to it.

-------

A short while later Angela arrived at Brennan's apartment. Brennan welcomed her in, remaining silent.

"Hey Bren what's wrong? I know there has to be something, why else would you still be at home at this time on a Saturday" Angela's voice had a teasing tone to it that Brennan clearly didn't appreciate right now. Angela soon picked up on Brennan's mood.

"Sorry, what did you want to talk about?" Angela spoke softly as she headed towards the couch.

"I need your help; I've been feeling kind of off, for want of a better word."

"Ok, off how?"

"I feel different, like something's changed, between me and…Booth. I don't know why but I suddenly feel nervous around him, my heart rate increases rapidly and my digestive system certainly makes its presence known" Brennan sighed and perched herself on the corner of the couch. Angela had an increasingly wide smirk on her face. 'Oh this is too perfect' she thought.

"Brennan, I'm going to put this as rationally as I possibly can. What you just described are classic symptoms, associated with… Love sickness."

"Love sickness! Angela don't be ridiculous who am I going to be in love with?"

Angela frowned at Brennan, tilting her head to the side.

"Angela, Booth and I are just partners."

"Hey did I mention Booth?" Angela said raising her hands defensively.

"No, but your glaring indicates that is what you were thinking."

"Wow! You really do spend too much time with Booth, Don't You?"

Brennan glared back at Angela un-amused.

"Look Brennan, You can try and fool yourself, but not me. So don't even try."

"Angela."

"No, I'm serious, I have had just about enough of your denial, I thought I could wait for you to catch up, But apparently not. Love sickness is a valid psychological condition, Yes, I know you hate psychology, but love sickness is legit. It's caused buy a chemical imbalance of serotonin. You're love sick because you have convinced yourself that what you are feeling is wrong, that Booth is your partner and to feel anything more will have serious repercussions on your relationship. Suppressing these emotions isn't healthy Bren, and this is why. The reduction in serotonin can cause depression, tearfulness, loss of concentration, upset stomach, change in appetite, insomnia, dizziness, any of these sounding familiar?"

Brennan sat shocked at the amount of time Angela was able to rationally argue a case for the existence of love sickness, 'Maybe she's right, maybe I'm…don't say it, don't say it! In love…with Booth!' she thought.

Angela noticed her friend was staring into space.

"Brennan? Hello, earth to Brennan" Angela waved her hands in front of Brennan's face she had a look of confusion on it as she turned.

"I think your right, I think I'm in love… with Booth" Brennan said as if in a daze.

"Well halleluiah, she's finally got it." Angela said thinking aloud.

"What do I do Ange?"

Angela simply smiled, stood up, walked to the door and said.

"Tell him."

"But what if he..."

"Trust me, he won't."

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say Ange?"

"Oh, believe me, I didn't need to… talk to him, ok, you have to." she added while exiting the apartment. Leaving Brennan to contemplate everything again, in her head.

**Well, what do you think? I apologize if anyone seems OOC, **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really do appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, nor is it going to, I still don't own Bones.**

**Chapter 4**

Sunday evening arrived and Brennan had spent the whole day contemplating whether or not she should confront Booth. Angela's word's echoed in her head. 'Why did she seem so sure? Does she know something I don't?' Brennan was becoming increasingly frustrated; she hadn't managed to get a single thing done all day. 'This is ridiculous' she thought 'I can't carry on like this, I'll just have to go and tell him what I'm feeling. Maybe Angela was wrong, maybe I'm not in love, yeah right Temperance, you ride that denial train right on home. Oh god I'm talking to myself, I have to go.' With that thought, she ran out of her apartment, grabbing her keys and slamming the door behind her.

---

Booth wandered into his kitchen and opened his fridge. 'You're not going to find the answer in there' his head screamed. He sighed and closed the door.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" he exclaimed, the frustration becoming unbearable.

He grabbed his keys and headed for the door, locking it as he left.

---

Brennan arrived at Booth's place, after a short detour to her office; she stood at his door with a letter in hand. A letter she had written during what she thought were the last hours of her life, buried underground. She raised he hand to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. After she got no response, she knocked again. After 5 minutes she turned around and headed back, this conversation would have to wait. She drove back to her apartment unsure of whether she was relived or disappointed. When she arrived at her apartment she was surprised to find Booth slumped down outside her door. He stood as soon as he saw her, looking rather nervous.

"Booth? What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" he replies in a serious tone.

"Sure."

She opens the door leaving it open for him, saying nothing Booth enters and closes the door behind him.

"So, what do you need Booth?" Brennan asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"I wanted to talk…about us."

"Us? What do you mean Booth?"

"I think you know what I mean" Booth responded, while looking at Brennan with look meant only for her.

Brennan's heart pounded, her hands began to fumble, dropping the note in her hand. Booth and Brennan both knelt down to pick it up. Booth's hand found the note first, immediately followed by Brennan's. Their hands touched and both felt a wave of electricity flow through them. They stood slowly, their heads mere inches away. Booth looked deep into Brennan's eyes, she stared back, her eyes full of emotion. Booth leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers, their breaths mingled. And ever so slowly, they moved closer until at last, their lips made contact. The kiss was sweet and tender, and it was quite clear neither one of them wanted it to stop. They eventually pulled apart in need for air their foreheads' still touching. Their eyes opened simultaneously. Booth moved his hand to cup the side of Brennan's face. She closed her eyes and turned her face into his palm, and placed a light kiss there. She opened her eyes and reality hit her. She moved back away from Booth's touch.

"I'm sorry, I should go" she said, turning towards the door

"Go? Go where? This is your apartment, Bones!"

With that she ran out the door panicked. She had never felt like this before and it scared her, it scared her more than anything else in the world. She hated to need people, and she needed Booth, not just that, but she loved him. She actually loved him. So much it hurt. Love was not rational. Love was not safe, at least not in her experience. Tears fell down her face as she thought about it. 'I hardly ever cry, why am I crying now?' she thought to herself. 'Did I just make a huge mistake?' She walked to her car with every intention of driving as far away as possible, but instead she just sat there, thinking. It soon began to rain.

----

Booth was left standing in her apartment looking down he found the note, he bent to pick it up and saw that it was addressed to him. He opened it as fast as he could it was a page from Brennan's book he turned it over to discover his partners writing on the back. He began to read it.

'_My Dear Booth_

_Please know that this is not your fault, I know you did everything in your power to find me, so please, for me, __never__ blame yourself, like I know you will be doing now._

_Please tell Angela she has been a like a sister to me, she mustn't be sad, I had a good life. _

_Booth, I want you to know how much you mean to me. Which is why I'm glad, it's me in this car, and not you. Please know that you made my life better, you made me a better person just by knowing you, and I'm forever thankful for that._

_Your Temperance (Bones)_

All the memories came flooding back to him, anger, fear, hope, _love_. His eyes glance to the last line. '_Your _temperance'. It was all he needed; he came close to losing her before, he would not let that happen again. He ran out of her apartment slamming the door behind him.

---

Brennan was still sat in her car which was parked outside her building, the rain pouring down the windows. She was startled by the sound of a knock on the window; she turned to see a very wet Booth. She put her hand on the ignition key and began to turn.

"Bones, Wait!" he placed his hands top of the car and put his forehead against the window.

Brennan took the key from the ignition. Deciding to face her fears, she got out of the car and stood to face him. He stepped back a little to allow her to get out.

"Booth, I'm sorry, it just happened I…"

"Don't… Don't be sorry, don't you dare be sorry" he looked at her with a look of pure love.

"Booth we can't, what about the line? It was your line Booth not mine."

"I know, but you see, we've crossed the line, the line no longer exists."

"Booth we just can't, it'll jeopardize everything." She turns to walk away the rain still pouring down.

"Damm it Bones! I love you!" the words rush out of his mouth, and as if buy magic the rain starts to slow down as he continues.

"I love you, Bones, I need you, please, don't deny this, I can't live without you."

She looks at him and tilts her head to one side.

"Logically that's…"

"Ah, no. No logic, what does your heart tell you?"

"My heart can't tell me anything Booth, it's an organ that…"

Booth sighs.

"Bones, please" Booth said, exasperated.

"What do you want me to say Booth! That I can't stop thinking about you."

Booth looked up, his attention totally focused on Brennan as she continued her rant.

"That my heart stops every time you get close. That, _that_ kiss was the best experience of my life!"

"Until now" Booth responded, pulling her into his arms, kissing her passionately, she kisses him back with equal enthusiasm. Both totally lost in each other, completely forgetting about the rain, cascading down around them.

**So there will be a short epilogue, but that's it folks, what did you think?**


	5. Epilogue

**Well, this is it. I hope you've enjoyed this.**

Epilogue

Monday morning arrived, and Brennan was sitting in her office, typing happily away on her computer. When Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian, with the biggest smile on his face, all eyes turned to him.

"He certainly seems happy, this morning." Zack noted before returning his attention to what he was examining. Angela looked towards Booth, recognition immediately settling in; a shocked expression came over her face.

"I can't believe it! At last they finally listen to me."

Zack looks utterly confused.

"You can't believe what?" he yelled as Angela ran towards Brennan's office to spy on the happy couple.

Booth walked casually into Brennan's office.

"Gooood morning Bones."

He placed two cups of coffee on her desk, before walking around to face her, bending down and kissing her sweetly.

"Booth, I thought we talked about this last night, not at work!" Brennan said as she stood up and walked to the door to shut it. Outside, Angela was suppressing an urge to squeal so loud and high pitched, that dolphins in the mid Atlantic would hear.

"What, I can't help it, I'm in love" he said, while laying on the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh and that's an excuse for making out with a colleague at work is it? Because that's what we are here Booth, in this building, we're just partners."

"Can't we make some kind of exception for your office?" Booth rolled out the charm smile.

Brennan smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Booth, we both agreed we'd stay professional at work."

"Hey, I know, and I'm all for that, but I'm saying we make an exception. Only for your office."

"Yeah right, first it's my office, then it's the visitors lounge, then the cafeteria, then before you know it…"

Before she could utter a single word more, Booth's lips were descending on hers.

"Finally! I have a way of shutting you up." Booth said as his smile grew wide.

"Booth, you can't just kiss me every time you…"

Booth kissed her again, fiercely.

"Oh yes I can."

They both smiled as Booth pulled her in for yet another kiss.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it later." Brennan threatened.

"Oh man I hope so."

**So, that's all folks. A big thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I love to hear what you think, so I really appreciate it.**


End file.
